


Five Texts Scott Never Sent and One He Did

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, Episode: s03e01 Tattoo, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Texts Scott Never Sent and One He Did

1.  _To Allison_

Hey. How are you? Do you want to catch a movie later? They’re playing a marathon of B horror movies at the drive in, and I thought we could catch it.

Popcorn’s on me with a trip to that mom and pop diner out of town after. I always meant to take you, but it just never happened. They have the best cheeseburgers, and their onion rings have real onions.

And I know that onion breath isn’t the best breath, but that’s why I keep a pack of mint gum in my pocket, and you could have a stick too if you wanted, though I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t.

It wouldn’t even have to be a date. It could be just as friends because they say that friendship is magic.

(I’ve been watching My Little Pony—Mom and I like to watch it. I think you’d really like it, especially Rainbow Dash—well, all of them are pretty awesome, but Rainbow Dash reminds me of you.)

2.  _To Allison_

I’ve decided that a schedule will help a lot with things and stuff — something steady and reliable. Stable. 

So I’ve been trying to read a book a week. Do you remember that program where if you read x number of books Pizza Hut would give you a free pizza? I’m too old for the pizza but I thought revisiting the book a week thing was a good idea. Plus, so much reading will help the PSATs, or so everybody says.

Have you ever read Call of the Wild? Or White Fang? Stiles says there’s a theme, but why not?

~~It’s hard to find stories for someone like me.~~

~~So many times it’s just find the silver bullet. Here, they’re people. No matter which path they choose.~~

3.  _To Allison_

I want to hear you laugh again, laugh when I’m kissing you on your belly, your thighs—the way you laugh when I kiss you, your legs wrapped tight around me, heels digging bruises that never stay into my hips, urging me to keep going.

Your heart laughs too, humming red under your skin, the way you gasp my name so breathless.

I want to kiss you and never stop unless you tell me so.

4.  _To Allison_

I got a dirt bike. Some guy was pawning it off because he said it wasn’t running, but I got it to run again. It’s a good bike.

Don’t worry I know — safety first.

I got a spare helmet just in case, you know.

5.  _To Allison_

God, I miss you. I hope you come back. Please come back.

6.  _To Stiles_

I want to get a tattoo. Do you know someone?


End file.
